The Gray Army
Chapter 1 Gray Spartan Base (3000 hours Millatay Calender ) March 15,2530 Eric watched the pelicans go by in the sky slowly, bored out of his mind. He could see nothing but Peilcans and the messy fog in the sky he was looking at. He was leaning on the bars in front of the big statue behind him. The Statue was the regular UNSC logo but with a message on the bottom saying, "May God Bless The UNSC, and the Mighty Gray Spartans." He thought that was kind random, but he didnt mind it. Eric wasnt very happy with his job he was doing, his job was to watch the sky to keep an eye on the Pelicans, in the crazy air traffic. He thought this job was really stupid, but he listened to his orders and did what he was told to do. Then he heard his watch. It was finally time for him to do another job, he crossed his fingers weridly and hoped to get a interesting job that was full of action. Instead of watching planes driving through the sky slowly. He got off the bars he was leaning on and went toward the next building, called : The Mission Section. He walked sorta clostphobicly with all the other soilders along his sides on the hard pavements he was walking on. Then he stopped in front of the tall squarue building he was at, and glanced at it closely and found the small print tile of the building. He stared at it more and went in. The inside had lots of photos and plants in the main office with it's weaponery pictures and the plants from Reach. The wall had a nice brown title in on each side, with nice tree bark lines on it. The inside roof had a very pointy needle in the celing, with white sqaures all around it. He walked to the Job check -in desk in front of the place. He looked at the person who worked there and spoke. "Hello, This is Eric Spartan 067 may i find out my next mission?" The person who worked there was a male and had thick black hair with a swirly look. The guy looked up and saw Eric in front of him, and gave him a surpriseing look. "Oh! Hey Eric! Heres your next Job, it is a job on "Patroling the gate"." "Thank you!" He said in a werid voice and walked away. Eric was surprised to hear that he had a decent job. Sometimes he would have to do another hour of the job again. He thought that was so Damn stupid. He went to the main gate and waited for something to happen. Until something came in a unpresent suprise.... "Hey, the numbers 013, codename Polar. It's great to see someone join me here at the gate and make sure nothing 'unusual' gets through." Polar said while looking toward the sky, "I've had feeling something might go wrong today."